


Getting Satisfaction

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for silentflux and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).



> Written for silentflux and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Ronon slicked his fingers and circled the other man's hole before pushing one and then two fingers inside, barely giving the other man...Jones, Johns, something but Ronon didn't care right now... time to adjust. One minute they'd been training, the next slick bodies had been tumbling to the floor and Ronon had been overtaken by a wave of lust so intense the only thing he could do was take. 

The other man's eyes had widened when Ronon had kissed him, but then he'd grabbed Ronon's hair and pulled him closer and that was certainly more than enough permission. 

So Ronon had flipped him, removed his shoes, trousers and underwear quickly and efficiently and was now ready to plunge inside the man's eager hole. But he paused, hands tightly gripping the other man's hips until the other man pushed back, saying all he needed without words. 

Ronon eagerly responded, thrusting inside in one smooth motion, and then withdrawing all the way out before fucking the other man hard and fast, pushing him into the mat without caring about anything but his own pleasure. This was what he needed, what he craved right now, one single point to focus on. 

The other man didn't seem to mind, far from it, his stoic silence soon turned into frantic moans as he begged for release. 

Finally Ronon took pity on him, hitting that perfect spot and carried on thrusting through the other man's orgasm until his own release rolled through him.


End file.
